1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a high-pressure fuel system and is particularly suited for use in a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One high-pressure fuel system known in the form of a fuel injection valve from German Patent Disclosure DE 198 27 267 A1 and includes a housing, which contains a first high-pressure body, embodied as a valve holding body, and a second high-pressure body, embodied as a valve body. The two high-pressure bodies contact one another at a contact face. A high-pressure chamber in the form of a high-pressure conduit passes through the contact face and carries fuel at high pressure. The housing is surrounded in the region of the contact face by an essentially cylindrical wall part, which is embodied as a lock nut and has a longitudinal axis. Between the housing and the lock nut, a leak fuel chamber is formed, which surrounds the housing over its entire circumference.
In the known high-pressure fuel system, there is the drawback that leaks can occur in the region of the contact face. The high-pressure chamber is sealed off at its passage through the contact face only by the surface pressure of the bodies that contact one another at the contact face and surround the passage of the high-pressure chamber. Since in the high-pressure chamber, very high pressures of 120 MPa and more can sometimes prevail, this seal is not complete, so that an escape of fuel can occur at the contact face, which reaches the leak fuel chamber between the lock nut and the housing, and from there, over long-term operation of the high-pressure fuel system, it finally escapes. This can cause considerable damage in use in an internal combustion engine, especially if this fuel reaches the engine compartment, where hot parts set it on fire.